


The Little Lamb

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: Evelyn Starling is sent by Jack Crawford Jr. to interview the famous Dr. Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter. The madman that her mother arrested over 20 years ago. In the middle of this, there is a another madman who is skinning young women and going by the name 'Buffalo Bill'. Now, Evelyn use the help of Dr. Lecter to catch Buffalo Bill before it is too late and try not dive too deep into her mother's past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Little Lamb

Evelyn was running through the FBI obstacle course as the cold autumn wind hits her face. As she continued running after climbing the rope, an FBI instructor called her name.

“Starling! Starling!” 

Evelyn turns around and jogs over to him, “Yes?” She panted. 

“Crawford Jr. wants to see you in his office.”

“Thanks,” Evelyn said before running off to the FBI building. 

When she entered the building, Evelyn passed by various crowds and classes before the halls began to get empty. She enters an elevator and presses the button for the floor that held the behavioral science services. Evelyn walked down the hall before she walked into Jack Crawford Jr’s office. 

Evelyn looked around the office before her eyes landed on newspaper clippings and photos from the crime scenes and victims of Buffalo Bill, the latest serial killer to catch the FBI’s attention, on a bulletin board. 

“Starling,” Crawford Jr. called from the doorway. Evelyn was broken out of her trance when she heard someone call her name and turned her head in the direction it came from, “Evelyn, good morning.” 

“Good morning, Mr. Crawfood,” Evelyn returned. 

“Please, Evie. Call me Jack or just Crawford,” He insisted as he walked into the office, “We’ve known each other since we were kids. Sorry to interrupt your run, but I got something. And I know that now you recovered from your injury, you're itching for something to do. “ 

“What do you got?” She asked. 

“A job's come up and I thought about you. Not a job, really. More of an interesting errand,” He explained, “Sit down,” The two sit down, “We're interviewing all serial killers now in custody for a psycho-behavioral profile. Could be a real help in unsolved cases. Most of them have been happy to talk to us. Do you spook easily, Evie?” 

“You know I don’t, Crawford,” Evelyn replied.

“See, the one we want most refuses to cooperate. I want you to go after him again today in the asylum.” Crawford Jr. told her. 

“Who's the subject?” She asked. 

“The psychiatrist, Hannibal Lecter,” He answered. 

“Hannibal the Cannibal,” Evelyn breathed. 

“I don't expect him to talk to you because your mother is the one who arrested him. But I have to be able to say we tried. So if he won't cooperate, I want just straight reporting. How does he look? How does his cell look? ls, he sketching, drawing? If he is, what's he sketching? Here's a dossier on Lecter and a copy of our questionnaire. Have your memo on my desk by Wednesday. Ok.”

“Excuse me, but why the urgency? Lecter's been in prison for so many years. Is there some connection between him and Buffalo Bill maybe?” She inquired. 

“I wish there were. Now, I want your full attention, Evie.”

“Yes, sir. “

“Be very careful with Hannibal Lecter,” Crawford Jr. stressed, “Dr. Chilton at the asylum will go over all the physical procedures used with him. Do not deviate from them for any reason whatsoever. And you're to tell him nothing personal. Believe me, you don't want Hannibal Lecter inside your head. Just do your job, but never forget what he is.”

“And what is that?” Evelyn asked. 

“A psychopath,” He answered, “Do not let him manipulate you, Evie.”

“Don’t worry, Crawford. My mama didn’t raise no fool,” Evelyn stood up and walked out of the office to prepare herself for her trip to Baltimore and her meeting with Dr. Lecter. 


End file.
